


To Feel Beautiful is a Strange Thing

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow isn't used to feeling beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these in order timeline wise for now, but future pieces may be out of order. If you're ever confused, the timeline can be found here:
> 
> http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Shadow shoveled bits of raw ramen into his mouth, walking briskly along the roads to the flower shop. The early spring morning was pleasantly cool, the sun having risen an hour or so before hand. Shadow appreciated these early morning walks, despite usually having to rush them. They were quiet, except for the sounds of nature, the air fresh all around him. Shadow checked his watch, beginning to jog and tossed his styrofoam mug into a nearby trash can. It was nine fifty, and he needed to be there in time to open the store at ten. Shadow also liked these early morning strolls because it got in some exercise, which he didn’t get otherwise. If it weren’t for that, he would just warp to his destinations, his ability to use chaos control disgustingly underused. 

Shadow panted upon rounding the corner, Dave’s Flower Shop in sight. He was starting to regret forgetting his coffee, a powerful headache pushing its way between his temples. He routinely got around four hours of sleep every night, between five and nine AM, sometimes less, and he relied on his cup to awaken his senses. Shadow sighed as he approached the doors, catching his breath as he fished the key out of his pocket. Today was going to be long. 

He stepped into the warmth of the the shop, the pheromones waking him up ever so slightly. Marie was standing behind the cashier counter, writing on some notes.

“Good morning Marie.” Shadow said, taking his apron from the coat rack next to the door. 

“Good morning sweetie.” She said, looking up to smile at him. “How are you?”

“I feel like shit, as usual. You?” 

“I’ve been well. You should really talk to a counselor about dropping some classes and taking them in the summer instead. It would probably help you y'know.”

Shadow groaned as he sunk into the stool next to her. “You know I can’t do that. If I do that, it’ll lower my credit hours and my GPA, and if it gets too low I’ll loose my scholarship.”

“I know dear, but isn’t there some way they can make an adjustment for you?”

Shadow chuckled darkly. “The school board doesn’t give a shit about the individual.” Shadow rested his elbow on he counter, supporting his head in his hand. 

“So, are ya ready to start the day?”

“Not quite.” Marie flipped a page. “We’ve gotten an update to employee attire. All associates must wear headbands adorned with flowers, real, fake or both.” 

Shadow groaned, covering his face with his hands and massaging his eyes. 

“I don’t have money to go around buying fucking flower crowns.”

“I know. That’s why I took the liberty of buying one for you.” 

Shadow peeked at her through his fingers. She was holding one out to him. It was small pink roses and white daisies all strung together with leaves and twigs. It was connected in the back by a gold elastic strap. Shadow took it, admiring it for a moment. 

“It’s fake, obviously, so it will last longer. Do you like it?” 

Shadow turned it over, noticing the gold shimmer on the leaves and twigs. It truly was beautiful. 

“Yes, thank you. It is lovely.”

He slipped it over the top quill on his head. It sat nicely around his skull, resting just behind his ears. 

“Ah! It fits! Perfect!” Marie clasped her hands together. “It looks lovely on you. Turn around dear, I want to see the back.” 

Shadow turned in the seat, showing her the back. It blended seamlessly into his quills. 

“Oh, it looks so perfect on you Shadow dear. Now, look here sweetie.” Shadow looked to her. She pulled a basket out from the counter. It was full of little white daisies. 

“You don’t have to, but I think a good way to pass the time would be to braid these into your quills. Whaddya say?”

Shadow glanced at the basket. The basket was a medium-small size, overflowing with daisies. Knowing Marie, she would most likely not stop until she had woven in every last one. He glanced up at her. Her smile was sweet but her eyes were devilish. She was planning something and he knew it, and she knew he knew it too. He sighed, resigning, knowing she’d get her way one way or another. 

“Fine. It’s not like there’s anything better to do.”

He heard her squeal before she twisted him around herself, already taking fistfuls of quills into her hands. Shadow jumped up, startling her. 

“Wait! Shouldn’t we open the doors first?” 

Marie blinked at him as though he’d asked her to kiss a chicken, then looked to the door and realized what he meant. 

“Oh of course! Silly me. Go ahead and open the door, I’ll count down your register.” 

~*~

Shadow thought he would hate it, but it was actually rather soothing. Marie’s long fingers worked through his knotted quills rather smoothly, straightening them and delicately weaving the strands with the stems of flowers. Sometimes she said things, but Shadow wasn’t paying attention. He was more focused on the way those fingers massaged his skull just the right way, how cool they were, and how nice the flowers around him smelled, and how his headache slowly melted away. Occasionally a customer would come in, and Shadow would only be mildly irritated that the TLC stopped, because his head felt so much lighter now. The burdens in his heart slowly eased away with the drone of the AC and the melodies of her voice, he hardly noticed the time fly by. 

“Shadow,” she whispered, “are you there dear?”

“Hm?” Shadow woke up. He must have fallen asleep, although he wasn’t sure when. 

“Take a look in the mirror dear. What do you see?” 

Shadow sat dazed for a moment before turning to the mirror behind the counter. He noticed the basket sat on the back counter, empty, and he almost didn’t recognize himself. His quills and back spines were speckled with daisies varying in size, some even still little buds. From where Shadow stood, however, the white shone off his ruddy red-black quills like stars twinkling in a twilight sky. Marie had even coated some of them with a clear sparkly liquid, making them shine even more. His little nap had eased the dark circles under his eyes, making this ruby red irises seem to glow in the fluorescent light. If he had to describe himself in one word at this moment, it would be ‘beautiful’. He closed his mouth at the thought, looking away bashfully. He couldn’t be beautiful, that couldn’t be right. He wasn’t a very beautiful hedgehog. 

“Don’t be shy dear, take a look! That’s you in there.” 

Shadow looked again. She was right. That was him, that gorgeous looking hedgehog was him. He was sparkling, adorned with flowers and gold, and he loved it. He looked away again. His stomach turned in knots, and he gripped the fur on his chest through his shirt. The contradictions between his mind and his heart made him feel sick. It felt strange, to see himself looking so youthful and bright when he knew he was not. 

“I don’t know what you did, but I demand that you never do it again.” Shadow pointed at his reflection. “I shouldn’t look like that. I’m not supposed to be beautiful.”

“Why not?” Marie said, brows coming together. 

“… I don’t know.” Shadow looked her straight in the eyes. “I just didn’t think I could be, I guess. It’s so… strange.” Shadow looked in the mirror again, touching one of the flowers by his cheek. “I feel like a stranger.”

“But look, that’s you. You are that beautiful Shadow. You just couldn’t see it until you got some sleep in your brain.” 

Shadow chuckled lowly, and she cupped his face. “That boy knows it too. Just you wait, when he see’s you-”

“Oh my god! I forgot about him!” Shadow leapt up, frantically attempting to pull at one of the daisies. “I can’t let him see me like this! He’ll-” 

The door’s jingle sounded through the store. 

Shadow didn’t turn around. He didn’t move. He didn’t even breathe. He glanced at the small electronic clock on the back counter. 

Five thirty PM. 

He wanted to scream. What would Sonic think? Would he make fun of him? Would he laugh and call him names? Would he think he looked ridiculous? Would he-

“I’ll leave you two be,” he heard Marie say, reaching out to her as she quickly swept herself away into the back room. 

Silence. 

He clenched his hands, slowly turning toward the door. Sonic stood there in a daze, mouth agape, a slight pink to his cheeks. Shadow felt his own cheeks burning with embarrassment. Why did he even agree to this stupid idea. He grit his teeth, attempting to sound calm. 

“Hi.” He managed. Shifting from one foot to another. 

“Hey.” Sonic said back, waving his hand slightly. His eyes stared at him, unwavering, and it unnerved Shadow to no end. Sonic stared at him all the time, but this time it was with so much awe and appreciation that Shadow felt like he was under a spotlight. 

“How can I help you today.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement.

“Um,” Sonic paused, before laughing. “I had something, but I’ve forgotten it now. I mean, just, wow.” Sonic stepped further into the store, approaching him. Shadow wanted to run; run into the back room, run behind one of the arrangements, run home, run anywhere where Sonic couldn’t look at him with those open, honest eyes. He could only stare back into those orbs of green and hope he didn’t look as angry as he felt. 

“Shadow… how do I say this,” Sonic reached out to him, tentatively, and when Shadow didn’t flinch he placed his palm on Shadow’s shoulder. 

“You look so gorgeous dude.” 

Shadow smacked his hand away, turning away, his face an angry red. 

“Stop it.”

“I’m serious man! Just…” Sonic stepped back, fingers fiddling with each other. “Holy cow. You’re beautiful.” 

“Are you going to buy something or not?” Shadow said through grit teeth. He wouldn’t look at Sonic. 

“Shadow, please, look at me.” 

He stubbornly refused, so Sonic took a step forward, braving the glaring daggers Shadow held in his gaze. 

“You might not believe me, but you are seriously so beautiful right now.” He smiled, laughing once. “I know I come in here with jokes, but this once, I’m really not kidding around.” He reached out again, recoiling when Shadow growled at him. Shadow’s fists were trembling, his snarl wide and practiced, the lines on his face indicating he did this often, hunched over like an animal defending itself. Sonic blinked rapidly, stepping back. 

“Who hurt you?” Sonic whispered to himself, though he knew Shadow heard it, because he stopped growling and folded his arms over his chest, looking away. Sonic shook his head, taking another step back. 

“I’ll leave you alone, if that’s what you want. But, I mean, there’s this really nice place around the corner. It’s got all kinds of sweets. My treat. Only condition is ya gotta wear those flowers.” 

Shadow glanced back at him. Sonic looked him right in the eyes. There was no mockery, no tricks or games. No stupid excuses, no flamboyant presentations, just Sonic. He held out a hand to the black hedgehog, who stared back at it. For a moment, there was silence, and Shadow looked him in the eyes again. His smile was small and sincere, his eyes glimmering with adoration and barely subdued love. Shadow dropped his hands with a sigh, taking a step toward him. 

“I would, but-”

“I can let you go early hon.” 

Both boys looked back at Marie, who had assumed Shadow’s place behind the register. Neither of them had heard the door open. 

“Oh-”

“Go have fun. I can close just fine.” She waved him off with her hand. “Shoo.” 

Shadow cocked a brow at her. Her smile was as smug as always, and she glanced down at the register as she punched in numbers. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the blue hedgehog, the reason this all happened, he realized now. Sonic gestured his hand out again, nodding his head back towards the door. Shadow sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, carefully untangling the apron from around his waist. 

“You two will be the death of me.” Shadow took Sonic’s hand and flicked the apron over the coat rack with practiced ease.

“Heh, that’s if you don’t steal my breath away first!” Sonic laughed, and for the first time in what seemed like years, Shadow felt and looked beautiful.


End file.
